Second Chances
by BallieFOREVER
Summary: Arizona believes in second chances, she just didn't think she would ever get one, she wasn't even looking...but then Eliza Minnick arrived and everything changed. Will Arizona follow her heart? Or will she allow friendships and loyalties, maybe even an old flame to get in the way? Is this her second chance? Will she let it pass her by?
1. Chapter 1

**SECOND CHANCES**

* * *

 **Hi everyone, so this is obviously a new story! I apologize to those that were reading my Callie/Arizona story. I can say with 90% certainty it most likely won't be finished...(although never say never!) I just don't have the heart to write Calzona anymore. Ariliza, on the other hand I do. This is just a tester chapter to put the feelers out there so it's not overly long, I'll see what reception I get and if enough people are interested I'll definitely write some more so please do let me know if you liked it! As we know so little about Eliza at the moment, this will all mainly...I think be from Arizona's POV for now. I started at the end of their last scene and immediately after I'm veering off into my own interpretation. So essentially A/U but maybe with snippets of Canon sprinkled throughout depending on how much I write and when I post.**

 **I'll say this once and once only. This is an ARILIZA Fic, this isn't a Calzona Fic, Callie may feature in it though, I have NO time for Trolls so Anon's will be blocked if people start acting like children. If you don't like it, that's cool but remember we are all adults, well at least I am...so lets try to be mature. I'm far from professional, I just felt like writing and I hope people enjoy it. I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own. Please, read, enjoy and let me know what you all think!**

* * *

I could feel her breath on my lips, I could feel my own heart racing with anticipation, oh how I had waited to kiss those lips again, my palms were sweaty but my body tingling...so close...then it was like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water over top of me, but it wasn't _just_ anyone, it was Richard Webber. All my breath left my lungs in a whoosh as his eyes bored into mine for a fraction...betrayal, that's all I could see. I stood there like an idiot as he walked from the room, frozen I barely noticed Eliza walking away from me too. Not long after I'm brought out of my trance by April waving a hand in my face. 

"Arizona...hello...?" 

"Huh...oh sorry, what's up?" I say to one of my closest friends. 

"You were off with the fairies! What are you doing here? I thought your shift finished hours ago?" she questioned me as she shuffled around the room. 

"Uh, yeah it did". 

"Then why are you still here?" she laughs although she looks curiously at me. 

"I fell asleep" I answer lamely although that is the truth. 

"Are you alright Arizona? You seem...off", she's nothing if not intuitive, but I suppose it's no surprise, despite a couple quarrels, I've grown really close to April in the last couple of years. I'd go as far as saying she's probably one of my best friends. 

"I...I...there's this thing that...uh...you know what never mind" I stutter out. I debate telling April about the situation I find myself in. I need to talk to someone and she seems like the logical person but I decide not to. I don't even know what is going on between Eliza and I and I think before I can even think about that I need to talk to Richard first. 

"You know you can talk to me right?" April say's as she sits down on the sofa that Eliza and I not long ago vacated. 

Giving her a genuine smile because I know I can talk to her about this if I want to, I thank for her for her offer but tell her that I'm fine and then I quickly make my escape. I have to do some damage control here. 

* * *

I'm physically exhausted from my shift and now I feel emotionally drained. The last thing I expected was Richard to walk in on Eliza and I. I take a moment to digest that thought... _Eliza and I has a nice ring to it_...more than that though the last thing I expected was to find myself kissing Eliza. I haven't actively been looking for somebody. Ever since Callie left and I allowed her to take Sofia, I've kind of thrown myself into my work, it's been a good distraction. I have my confidence back when it comes to woman now thanks to Richard being my wing-man. I know I could go out and meet somebody, I know I could go out and take someone home with me for the night but honestly, that's been the last thing on my mind these last few months. So when Eliza came along with her confidence and her...sass and those piecing eyes and gorgeous smile, I was a little thrown by my immediate attraction to her and my willingness to accept her offer to go out for drinks. There is something about her that brings out my flirtatious side, although as I found out not long after meeting her, there is also something about her that brings out my bitchy side! I can't remember the last time I met someone who I simultaneously wanted to kiss and hit at the same time. She intrigues me a lot, and I can't deny the physical attraction I feel even though I tried to fight it for some time. She's gorgeous, and since getting to know her a bit better this past week I'm even more attracted to her. She's intelligent and funny and kind, there's not much not to like about her...apart from the very big fact that most people at the hospital hate her and she was given Richard's job. I tried to hate her, in fact I think I was pretty rude and unwelcoming to her but then I got to see a glimpse of her human side, of the side that all the other staff haven't seen and I realized that she's simply doing her job. Once I allowed myself to look at the situation objectively the budding feelings came smack bang to the forefront and I've allowed myself to get swept up in her lately. I've enjoyed it, I haven't had someone pursue me in a while. She's confident and she knows what she wants and she's basically told me I'm what she wants. I can't deny how that makes me feel and I can't deny that maybe I just want her too. 

But at what cost? The cost of my friendship with Richard? The man who stood by me during one of the hardest periods of my life. The man who has shown me loyalty when others didn't. A man who I consider to be a very good friend. Am I willing to gamble that friendship on a woman that I actually barely know? Even if when she kissed me I felt butterflies that I haven't felt in years...even though when I think of her I can't help but smile and wonder...what could be between us. 

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I'm not looking where I'm going, it's not until I collide into something substantially solid that I snap out of my inner monologue and when I look up, for the second time in the past 30 minutes I look into the disapproving eyes of Richard Webber. 

"Do watch where you're going Robbins" he snaps at me as he sidesteps around me to leave. 

"Richard wait!" I call out to him as he hastily retreats down the hall. 

He ignores me and continues walking. For crying out loud, he's like a sulky child! 

"Richard I know you heard me so just stop right now because I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" I yell down the corridor. 

He stops and turns to face me, eyeing me up, I hold my ground though. Once upon a time I would have probably cried in the face of the authoritative look he is giving me now but that time is long gone, I know this man now a lot better and I know deep down he isn't as scary as I once thought. 

"Please, just...can we talk?" I ask again. 

Instead of answering he walks into the nearest on call room leaving the door open. Squaring my shoulders and taking a deep breath I follow him in closing the door, hoping that he will at least hear me out before he hands down any form of punishment. 

* * *

_**Thoughts? Feelings? Hit the review button and let me know what ya'll think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but life is super busy at the moment. Thank you to all those that reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's the second chapter. Give me some love! Let me know how you feel about it. I have no solid plan with this story I'm just seeing where my imagination takes me. This could be a long fic or could be a short one, who knows? Not me lol!**

 **No beta so all mistakes are mine, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Well...what did you have to say that was so important Robbins?" Richard says to me as I said there more nervous than I thought I'd be. 

Opening and closing my mouth a few times like fish out of water, I watch as Richard rolls his eyes and starts to push past me, finally my brain kicks in and I stop him in his tracks. 

"I think we should talk about what you saw between Eliza and I." I say more bravely than what I feel. 

"Arizona...you've always had an active love life, if I worried about who you've been kissing on, it would leave me little time for anything else." 

Ouch...this coming from the man who encouraged me to get back out there, who was my wing-man. I can't deny that his words are like a punch to the gut but I know he's hurt so I try to hold my own hurt in and try to get through to him. 

"OK...you're mad and you didn't mean that." 

"Yes I did..." he rebuttals immediately to which I can't help but stare at him, hurt and shock in my eyes, he then quickly backtracks, "No I didn't...damn it!..This is what I've turned into, I've become this person who..takes sides and...counts votes..it's ugly..and it's bitter and its small. This is what Bailey's done here" he finishes as he shakes his head looking more worn out than I've seen him in a while. 

"I'm..I'm so sorry." It's all I can think of to say. 

"You said you were with me Robbins..I believed you.", like another punch to the gut. 

"I was, I am!" I tell him honestly because I was behind him, and I am behind him but I never expected to feel this way so I tell him that hoping he might understand a little. 

"I just...never expected to feel this way. I d-didn't try to", I stutter out earnestly because god knows it's the truth. I fought these feelings from nearly the beginning.

"You know, I need some time OK? I'll come around...but I need some damn time." 

Time I can give him, I understand he's hurt, he thought I was behind him and I am, I support him but at the same time I also know that Eliza isn't the enemy. I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I can give him time and I go to tell him that but instead what comes out of my mouth is, "I like her, a lot." 

"Uh Robbins I don't need to hear the in's and out's of your feelings, I just said I need some damn time!" he shouts at me as he turns towards the door. 

"I'll give you time because you're my friend and I value our friendship. I respect you Richard and I don't want you out of a job...I'll be there for you but I like Eliza...and y-you of all people should know how hard it's been to find someone that I want to actually date and not just...well take home." I tell him surprising myself at my outburst of honestly about how I feel about Eliza. "I just want you to know that while I support you and want our friendship to remain intact, I like Eliza a lot...a-a-and...I'm going to see where things go with her. I hope you can accept that." 

I wait with baited breath as he scrutinizes me closely, reminding me of the days when he was chief and scared the crap out of me. I try to remember he's my friend now. He's not my boss. He's the man who got ladies to talk to me, he's the man who supported me when Callie tried to take Sofia from me. 

"Robbins...Arizona, I want you to be happy. I'd prefer you to settle down because I think honestly...you were spreading your wings a bit too much and too far." he say's shaking his head as he clearly remembers our little talk a few months back. I can't help but smile a little as I remember thanking him for helping get my mojo back. "But does it have to be...her?" he asks and there's no malice behind it, just simple curiosity. 

"I'm sorry but yes...I really like her Richard and I know it complicates things for you and maybe it complicates things for you and I too then but, I...I haven't felt like this in a long time so please, please can you try to support me" I beg him. I want to see where this goes with Eliza but I'm not sure I can if I have Richard Webber not talking to me. 

After a long and slightly awkward pause, Webber shakes his head and roll's his eyes at me, "Fine, just try not to...rub it in my face too much. Go on and be happy Robbins, you deserve it, even if I think Eliza Minnick is not good enough for you." he say's seriously. 

He's wrong, she's more than enough for me, in fact I think she maybe perfect for me, but I won't open that can of worms just yet. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I say gratefully as I lean in and engulf him in a hug, he pats my back gently in return and I feel some of that pressure from earlier disappear. All I have to do now is try to make things right with Eliza because I think from the way she walked out of that lounge earlier she may not be happy with me. 

* * *

Looking down at my phone in the darkened street, the highlighted address stares back at me indicating I'm at the right house. I've never been to Eliza's before, yet here I am standing nervously out the front of her home. I searched for her in the hospital but I hadn't really expected her to wait around for me as I stood there like a fish out of water after Richard walked in on us. I wasn't sure what reception I would get when I text her but surprisingly she seemed welcoming enough when I asked if I could come over and talk. 

I've never really been someone who gets nervous around woman, I was always the, I see what I want and take it kind of gal but ever since Callie entered my life and her turbulent relationship and of course the loss of my leg I second guess myself at every step. I gained some confidence back when Richard started coming out with me as my wing man but the moment I met Eliza all that confidence flew out the window. She makes me nervous, she gives me butterflies and I know it's because I see potential for us. Bedding someone for the night is easy, I've had my fair share of one night stands over the years. Taking someone to bed and not seeing them again, nothing to it but actually entering a relationship, having feelings for someone - completely different story. It's been a long time since I've felt anything but lust for someone. I believed at one point in my life after Callie that I would never feel anything other than dead inside but a few weeks flirting with Eliza and those butterflies that come with someone new are in full force. 

Maybe Eliza and I will end up as nothing more than a passing fling, maybe we won't even work out at all but I know I'll regret it if I don't try. 

Taking a deep breath I walk up to the door and push the buzzer. Only a few moments pass before the door opens and there stands the object of my affection. 

"Hey" I say shyly. 

Smiling softly at me she looks me up and down, it gives me goosebumps. She's done it a few times at work and I always feel flattered and now is no different. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight, let alone see you" she voices as she stands opposite me. 

Shuffling back and forth on my feet I look down momentarily before meeting her gaze, "I know you weren't and I'm sorry...for the way I reacted earlier when Richard walked in.." I begin my apology but she cuts me off before I can finish. 

"Arizona come inside. We're not going to do this with you standing on my front porch" she say's lightly as she steps back and gestures me inside. 

I walk past her and she doesn't move an inch so my body brushes up against her and I can't help but shiver. I try to keep my breathing even and not get distracted by her beauty and the way she affects me simply by looking at me. I look around her house and the first thing that comes to mind is simple. Not in a bad way...just simple. Nothing flashy, nothing really homely, she has nice furniture, a big screen TV, a coffee table and bookshelf with a couple doors leading off the living room. The room is warm and inviting and I walk towards the sofa and sit down in the middle seat leaving either side of me free for Eliza to join me. 

Once she's seated beside me I look towards her and smile nervously, I fidget with my hands as I open my mouth then close it. Suddenly what I came here to say I'm not sure I should. 

"Arizona...you don't need to be nervous. To be honest you don't exactly strike me as the nervous type. My limited experience with you actually shows the opposite, but I can make this easier for you if you like?" 

When I don't respond she lets out a heavy breath, "Eliza, I can't date you, it's been fun but sorry it's too hard." and I hear the disappointment in her voice as she tries to give me an easy out. 

I shake my head no, "That's not what I want." I say quietly as I look into her eyes. 

"Arizona you don't have to lie to me, I'm a big girl, I've been rejected before and hey it's not like we were girlfriends. We can both walk away from this with minimal awkward feelings and get on with our jobs" she say's to me. 

I again shake my head in protest but my mouth doesn't seem to be working well tonight, when again I'm silent apart from the shaking of my head negatively she sighs loudly and moves to stand up and finally my brain actually kicks into gear for the first time tonight since I've been in her presence. I quickly reach out and grab her her, more forcibly then I intended to as she loses her balance and practically falls into my sitting lap. 

We both are silent for one moment before we both start laughing. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull you that hard" I laugh as she moves off me but I notice the glint in her eye and some of the heaviness from moments ago is gone. 

"Hey you don't see me complaining. A hot woman drags me into her lap...I'm not going to say no." she winks at me as she turns to face me sitting half Indian style on the cushion beside me. 

While I have her attention and some of the nervousness has abated, I confidently reach out and take both her hands in mine. She looks up at me in surprise and I smile at her. "I'm sorry about earlier and about now. I'm honestly normally a lot more smoother than this" I say smirking. She lets out a quiet laugh and roll of her eyes. 

"I like you...a lot and it might not have seemed like it earlier when I stood there like a statue when Richard walked in but I do. I...tried not to because honestly...people don't like you..." I'm kind of rambling now and I nearly miss the look of 'what the hell kind of speech is this' but I like you and I realized today I don't care what others think...OK I do but I also don't. All I know is that I like you and I like seeing you and I really liked kissing you the other day too and I want to do it again." I finish strongly and confidently. 

I watch the array of emotions pass over her face quickly - surprised, happy and lastly I can't miss that look of lust. It's the same way she's looked at me since I saw her beautiful face through the glass window at work. 

"Well I like you a lot too in case you didn't get the memo and for the record I wasn't angry at you earlier. I know...I'm not exactly popular at the hospital. I left because it was awkward and you looked hurt. I didn't want to make matters worse for you. I still don't Arizona. I like you, a hell of a lot for someone I've only known a few weeks but I don't want to make the place that is a second home to you uncomfortable because I can't keep my eyes off you." she tells me and my heart skips a beat knowing she reciprocates my feelings, not that I really second guessed it but it's always nice to get confirmation. 

"I don't want you to worry about that...I'm not saying lets go call a board meeting and let everyone know. We're...new right? We can take things...slow, see where this goes then reassess later?" I say hopefully. I do like her, a lot but I do have to consider the situation at work. Richard might have been semi understanding and he may come around but he's not the only one who has it in for Eliza. Rubbing us in their faces won't help. 

"Honestly Arizona, I'll take you anyway I can have you. I meant what I said that night, we could be something." she answers me smiling and I notice her shuffle forward slightly so her leg is touching mine. 

I swallow hard as my breathing starts to quicken. We are in the privacy of her home, no disapproving co-workers can walk in on us, just the two of us alone and suddenly all I can think about is what we were about to do before we were interrupted earlier. 

"I...uh, so do you want to go out to dinner um...on our next day o-ff.." I stutter and she just smiles at me sexily without answering as she moves impossibly closer. 

This is the part that I love, that moment when you know you're about to feel the soft lips of another woman, the moment when your heart starts dancing and your palms sweat slightly, the part where all the blood rushes to one part of your body, I love this part... 

"Arizona..." she whispers as she brings a fair hand to cradle my flushed cheek. 

She's so close now that I can feel her breath wash against my lips, I feel the flutter of her eyelashes as she blinks, and then all I feel is heat. Her lips collide with mine, it starts of nice and gentle, just the meeting of lips, but a few seconds later I feel her hand slip from my face to my hair and I let go for a moment. I bask in the part I love the most and I run my tongue along the seam of her lips. A moan rips from her throat and my heart thumps in my chest as I bring both my hands up and try to pull her face even closer. 

Our tongues dance together and we barely take a second to breath before I'm sitting on her lap kissing her with wild abandonment. 

"God I want you so fucking much!" Eliza breathes out as she takes a breath and moves that glorious mouth to my neck. 

"Oh...shit...Eliza...wait" I manage to get out. It feels amazing, the small kisses she's placing strategically on my neck but it's going too fast. 

She pulls back immediately, lips swollen, face flushed and hair askew from my fingers digging into her long locks. "W-whats wrong? Are you OK?" she asks worriedly as she starts rubbing her hands up and down my arms. 

Letting out a breath I nod my head affirmatively. "I just...I don't want to move too fast." I say and before she can get a word in I quickly add on.."And believe me...it's not that I don't want too because I do...god do I. One minute with you and...I...I...I'm a mess but I meant it before when I said I like you a lot. I know it's old fashioned and honestly it's not really me but I'd like to at least take you out on a couple dates before we fall into bed with each other." I say to her. 

I hope she's not disappointed. I could have easily let her take me to bed and fucked her all night long and I probably wouldn't have regretted a single moment but it's been a long time since I've had genuine feelings for someone and I'd really like to get to know her better first. She's not a one night stand...I can feel it, she's going to be more and so I want to respect that, respect us. 

"It's fine, really and I agree. I mean, I could have easily dragged you into bed, having you under my hands...making you moan...feeling you...it's kind of all I can think about but I like you too Arizona. You're not a one night stand to me, so if you want to take things slow then I'm all too happy to let you set the pace, but on one condition..." she say's. 

I'm thrilled she's not disappointed or angry, I didn't think she would be but you'd be surprised at some peoples reactions to something like that. Most want the physical release immediately and if she was some chick I picked up in a bar I'd be naked by now but she's not just some random woman. 

"What's the condition?" I ask curiously. 

"I'm happy not to job into bed with you straight away, although it's going to be hard...you're hot!" she say's as she lets her finger tips gently caress my forearms. 

I can't help but laugh at her cheekiness, "You're not half bad yourself you know." I give it right back as I run my hands over her own and soon our hands are locked together. 

"Like i said, I can follow your rules but I need to be able to kiss you, no funny business but I'm not sure now that I've kissed those lips that I can go without them." she say's it so seriously that the laugh I'm about to let out stops in my throat as she looks intently, lust swirling within them and it takes everything I have not to say fuck it and rip her clothes off. 

"I-I...I'm sure we can come to some arrangement that keeps us both happy..." I get out before I crush my lips to her's again. 

We will take it slow, but like Eliza, now that I've had a sample of her, I don't want to go without. I know we won't jump into bed together tonight but there's nothing stopping me from enjoying a good old fashioned make out session. 

* * *

**Thoughts..feelings? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate every single one. I'll try to respond to those that have user names when I can and to the numbers of guests that I can't, know I'm thankful! Glad people seem to be enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it! Remember I have no Beta, no medical knowledge, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you all enjoy this next installment! Hit that button at the end and let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Second Chances**

* * *

The rays of the morning sun filter in through the blinds and warm my skin. Stretching my arms I let out a contented sigh as I take in my surroundings. Waking up in an unfamiliar room...isn't unfamiliar to me, it hasn't happened in a while and normally I would have a different reaction to the one I'm having now. Normally I'm up and putting my clothes on and ducking out the door as soon as possible which probably doesn't look good but not this time. A few things are different this time in fact, one - I am still wearing all my clothes and two, I don't want to rush away. I want to stay, in fact right now I feel like I could stay like this forever. Gently I run the tips of my fingers along the slightly tanned skin in front of me. She doesn't stir and I'm grateful for the time I can just sit here and admire her. We kissed and cuddled and laughed and held each other last night. It was pretty close to perfect. It has been a long time since I've felt like that...don't get me wrong, I had my moments where I wondered if this was moving too fast but then she would kiss me or smile at me and everything felt great again. 

"It's far too early for you to be thinking that hard". 

Her voice startles me but at the same time my stomach flips. I love this, this new feeling, the butterflies that only a new and exciting relationship can bring. I love that hearing her voice makes my stomach flip and my heart skip a beat. I love that when she looks up at me all I see is wonder and possibility. The tiny amount of skepticism and fear about taking on a new relationship, about repeating past mistakes is only minimal at this time. 

"Thinking good thoughts though so does that count?" I answer cheekily as she leans in to press her lips to mine. 

As soon as her lips meet mine, my heart thuds loudly in my chest. She's so soft and as her hand cups my cheek and pulls me further down into her cocoon I wrap my arms tightly around her and surrender to everything she offers me. Getting lost in her soon is going to become an addiction. 

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Arizona?" Eliza asks me as we approach the hospital entrance hand in hand. 

This morning was bliss, silk sheets and Eilza's arms around me, her lips on my neck and her hands caressing my body. We took it no further than kissing and some naughty touches but it was delightful, that anticipation of what I know is to come in the future...bliss! It was so easy to lock out the rest of the world and my co-workers opinions when it was just her and I but now we are at work where everyone but the residents despise the woman that I adore, not as easy. 

I said to myself last night that I didn't care, after talking with Richard I made a decision that other's opinions unless supportive didn't bother me but now that we're here I can't deny I'm a little worried about the reception we are going to receive. It feels almost like I'm coming out again. 

"Yeah fine...fine." I answer hesitantly. 

I don't want to hurt her feelings by her thinking I'm ashamed of us because I'm not at all. But nobody likes to be judged and least of all my your friends and co-workers. After Callie and Lauren and then Callie and the court case it took a while for some bridges to mend. There are some still resentments and hurts floating around with me and with others too. I don't have the energy to deal with more of the same. 

"Well that was convincing. Come on Arizona, you've gotten more quieter the closer we've gotten to work." she say's as she pulls us to a stop just shy of the entrance. 

"I'm just worried about what type of reaction will we get" I tell her honestly. 

She drops my hand immediately and I feel instantly cold. This is what I didn't want. I chastise myself internally as I reach out for her. 

"No, don't do that, don't pull away." I say to her. 

"Why, you clearly are." she fires right back. 

"It's different for you! I live here, I work here, these are my friends, they're like family to me!" I shoot right back. 

"I work here too, I live here too! They're not my friends because they hate my guts so don't you think that makes me feel like crap? Don't you think that I've thought about the reaction we are going to get too?" She's fiery and it reminds me of another brunette, another time in my life, and like that other time in my life, the bubble pops all too soon. The realities of what I'm facing if I pursue this relationship hits me like a tonne of bricks. There's only silk sheets and whispered words when we're locked away in our apartments but out here in the real world it's harsh and glaring. 

Taking a deep breath I look at her standing there, exposed and pissed off, hurt and imploring me to not give a shit, to walk in their holding her hand with my head held high. 

"You're right. I'm sorry, forgive me." I say to her as I move closer to her reaching for her hand to take that coldness away. 

"Arizona..." she sighs and even hurt and pissed off my name coming from her lips is like a balm that washes over me. 

Releasing a deep breath I grab her hand and pull her to me, she stumbles slightly as her body collides lightly with mine and I notice the hint of a smile forming. "Arizona I know what these people mean to you. I'm not expecting you to send out a Memo. I'm not asking for PDA. I just...I want to know that when we see each other around the hall's you'll smile at me. I want to know that when we're among fellow surgeons you won't not talk to me just because they don't. I know this is an...awkward situation for you and I'm willing to do it your way but I need you to be honest with me. I need you to not hide how you're feeling. Don't tell me you're fine when you're not. I meant it when I said we could be something...but we can only be something if you let us". 

Her words instantly calm me and simultaneously make me feel guilty. I should have known she'd be understanding. My problem is I always want to live in the bubble, it's so pretty and safe. The moment I step out, there are all sorts of dangers. I experienced it once before with...Callie and I could never do that again. I have to remember though that Eliza isn't' Callie. She deserves a fresh start not a half filled slate with demons from my marriage. 

"I do want us to be something. I guess...I still have some...baggage from before that's clouding the way I'm reacting. I'm sorry. I like you Eliza...a hell of a lot and I want there to be an us." I tell her honestly. 

"I want you too, so much Arizona. So lets just go to work and do our jobs...then I believe we both have the next couple day's off so why don't we have dinner tonight and talk. I think we both have some baggage and maybe getting that off our chests will help us go forward together." she suggest as her fingers run softly over the palm of my hand sending tingles throughout my body. 

"That sounds perfect...and today..at work?" 

"Today we are colleagues at work, colleagues that like each other. I promise I won't jump out and start kissing you in front of everyone! Just...don't fall in with the...brat pack..." she say's good naturedly but I can tell she's actually a little worried. 

I know exactly who she's referring too as well and I feel even guiltier. The way I treated Eliza when I first met her, the way everyone has been treating her has been horrible. If that was me I probably would have ran a mile but yet she's stayed and endured it all and still here wanting to be with me, still wanting to be teaching the residents. That say's a lot about her. 

"I promise I won't. Now give me a kiss because I'm not sure I can let you go without feeling you one more time...the end of the day is far to far away!" I flirt with her. 

Smiling she leans in wrapping both lean arms around my waist, her lips ghost gently across mine, teasing me, making me chase her, I moan as she avoids me again, her breath ghosting across my face as I roll my eyes. Enough of the teasing, I feel like I'm about to explode, with a sudden burst of lust I grab her hands and push her none too gently against the wall before crushing my lips against hers. She moans into my mouth as I feel her body surrender to my will. I kiss her hard and passionately, my tongue tasting everything she has to offer, it's only when I feel her hips moving against mine do I pull back, breathless and nothing short of absolutely horny. 

"Seriously?" she say's her chest heaving, and her eyes ten shades darker. 

"Sorry couldn't help myself, you're addictive" I tell her as I pinch her ass as I shuffle towards the doors. 

"You'll be the death of me Arizona!" she yells to me as I walk away from her heading to the attending's locker room while she goes off in search of the residents. I just turn around and wink at her, thinking that this day might not be as bad as I originally thought. 

* * *

My day's been reasonably quiet, no big surgeries, no emergencies and I'm counting down the minutes until I can get out of here. I approach the nurses station where Jackson, Maggie, April and Richard are all standing there. "Robbins." Richards greets me very formally. 

"Hi!" I reply my usual cheery self. 

"Oh I wanted to talk to you Arizona about Jenny Evans" Jackson pipes up. 

Maggie and April have their head buried in charts and Richards seems to be just standing doing not much of anything but looking at me now that I've joined them. 

"Yeah, 30 weeks pregnant, on bed rest, due to two previous miscarriages plus has Congenital Pulmonary airway malformation which so far I'm just monitoring at this stage, there doesn't appear to be a need for Surgery, at least not yet anyway." 

"Ok so would you approve of me performing a skin graft on her? She has those burns on her arms and left side of her face that she's asked me to look at but I didn't want to promise anything if you didn't think she and the fetus were stable enough to go under." Jackson asks me. 

"Write a plan, get it to me and I'll let you know but preliminary opinion is she and fetus should be fine but always best to ear on the side of caution." I tell him. 

While I'm talking to Jackson, I can feel Richard's eyes on me, it's slightly uncomfortable because even though we spoke about Eliza and I, I know he's not happy about it. I'm not really up for a discussion about it in front of my colleagues, but I can feel his disapproval radiating out towards me. 

I finish up my conversation with Jackson as fast as I can but just as I'm about to high tail it, I hear the clearing of a throat and "Dr Minnick.." and my heart thuds but not the thudding that was happening earlier when I had those arms wrapped around me. 

"Dr Webber". 

I slowly turn around with a smile plastered to my face and despite the minor trepidation I feel at standing here with the woman I'm dating behind my friends back, with said friends right beside me I can't help the tiny butterflies that flutter in my stomach as I lay my eyes on her. 

"How's everyone's day going?" Eliza asks genuinely. She's trying to make friends but minus April the rest seem to have no interest whatsoever in even trying to get to know her and that much is made clear as Jackson mutters a 'be better if you weren't here' and Maggie's death stare she aims at the brunette. 

"It's good, an easy day today for me, nothing big happening, how about you Dr Minnick?" I say when everyone else fails to answer her. 

"Pretty good, supervised a couple residents doing a couple simple solo surgeries, and now I'm looking forward to clocking out for the day." she replies. 

It's clear no-one else is going to join in on the very awkward conversation, I go to make my exit so not to prolong this for myself and Eliza but before I can make my escape, Richard pipes up. "So do you two have plans together for your day off tomorrow?" Immediately I turn to the man who was my wing man for so long, the man I have respected and admired and considered a close friend and give him an exasperated look. 

"Why would they have plans together?" Maggie pipes up looking between myself, Eliza and Richard. 

I see April put down her pen and chart and look up curiously as discreetly as she can while Jackson continues to stare daggers at Eliza. Eliza looks awkward all of a sudden and looks anywhere but at me. I stare at Richard, pissed off and hurt that he's essentially forcing me to out Eliza and myself to my colleagues. I knew he was struggling to accept us but I thought he understood, I certainly never expected him to act like this. 

When no-one say's anything for a while, Maggie pipe's up again. "Richard...Why would they have plans together?" she asks him directly. 

"Maybe Robbins should be the one to answer that." he say's and I feel my anger skyrocket. Why the hell is he acting like this? Why is he putting me in this position? 

I look to April, Jackson and Maggie, all staring at me curiously waiting an answer, I look at Richard and his face is impassive and then I look at Eliza, who looks terrified. 

"Look I've got to go..." she starts to say but fuck it, if this is what he wants then fine. 

"No wait" I say as I quickly reach out to grab her hand. She looks at me in surprise and I give her hand a gentle squeeze within my own. 

"What is going on here?" Jackson pipes up? 

"This wasn't really the way I was planning on telling you and to be quite frank I don't think it's anyone's business but I'm dating Eliza, so that would be why we would have plans together tomorrow." I tell them firmly. 

The look on April's face registers surprise but not disdain or disappointment. Maggie and Jackson on the other hand look outraged and have no problem letting me know. 

"What?!" 

"Are you freaking serious?" simultaneous exclamations get shouted at me.

"I am serious. Look it's none of any of your guys business what I do in my personal time so can we please not make a big deal out of this." I ask my two enraged colleagues all the while shooting my own daggers at Richard who stands there looking indifferent. 

"You said you were on OUR side! How could you...date the enemy, this is treachery!" Maggie exclaims 

"I'm on the hospitals side! Eliza isn't the enemy here!" 

"She's sure as hell not our friend!" Jackson re-butts. 

"Oh for god sakes Avery, grow up! This isn't about friends and enemies, we aren't in High School." I scoff. 

"So you would betray Richard for a bit on the side! Is that how much he means to you? Is that the extent of your loyalty, some pretty chick bats her eyelashes at you and you turn against us!" Maggie say's viciously and my whole body tenses. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about Dr Pierce and I'm telling you in no uncertain terms to mind your own business!" I bite back. 

Anger is coursing through my body, anger at their judgement, anger at their attitude towards Eliza who they haven't given a chance and anger at Richard who I thought was one of my best friends. He supported me during the Callie fiasco, and I really thought he'd have my back through anything. It's clear now a line has been drawn and I know what side these three sit on. 

"OK I think everyone should just walk away, there are people starting to stare." say's April who has remained tight lipped this whole time. 

"Oh I suppose you support this, I'm not surprised considering your loyalties." Maggie snarks at April. 

"Oh grow up Maggie! The lot of you grow up! Eliza is just here doing her job and if any of you took the time to actually look at what she is trying to do you's might find that it's not the big evil plan you all keep making it out to be!" April volleys right back. 

Before I can say anything Jackson grabs the chart roughly off the nurses station and walks off, "Well at least we know who we can rely on around here." he throws one more comment in before storming off. 

"Traitors both of you!" Maggie hisses before following Jackson. 

I turn to Richard, hurt and appalled. "Are you happy now?" 

"No not one bit." he shortly replies before walking off. 

Releasing a deep sigh I stand there staring after him feeling nothing but anger with a hint of betrayed. I know he thinks I betrayed him first but I at least talked to him, I would have never done what he just did to me. 

"I think I'll leave you two alone but we'll catch up soon yeah?" April say's kindly to me. 

"Yeah of course." I say distractedly as she casts me a look full of pity before disappearing. 

"Arizona? Are you Ok?" Eliza breaks me out of my inner thoughts. 

"Yes...no...I don't know." I say and before I can stop myself, I feel tears leaking down my face. 

"Hey hey, no please don't cry" Eliza say's to me softly. 

"I'm sorry, god this is such a mess right now" I sniffle as I wipe my face. 

"I can give you some space...I understand if this...us is just going to be too hard." Eliza offers. 

Those words hit me squarely in the chest. "No! I want this, I meant what I said earlier. It's a mess, but it's not your fault. Stuff them!" I say resolutely. 

"Arizona...It's OK to be hurt, they're your friends, colleagues, you've known them a lot longer than me" she say's diplomatically. 

"Friends don't treat each other that way. What I do in my own time, who I see, it's not their business. Look lets just get out of here. My shifts over in half an hour, I'll meet you out front soon?" I look to her hopefully. 

After that confrontation I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. 

"You sure you still want to come over?" she asks. 

Moving forward not caring who is nearby I lean in and plant a soft chaste kiss against her cheek. "I want nothing more than to go to your place, drink some wine and just...spend some time together..if that's still what you want to do?" I double check. 

"More than anything". 

"Then meet you in half an hour outside?" I say as I start to move away. 

"It's a date!" Eliza say's happily as she starts to go in the opposite direction. 

Despite what just happened I smile goofily because if there's anything that's going to make me feel better it's Eliza. I'm hurt, I'm angry and I'm not sure what's going to happen now that I'll be the talk of gossip for weeks to come. I don't know how Alex will react or Meredith or Owen or anybody else but right now...I couldn't care less. All I care about is getting out of here and spending time with a woman that is slowly but surely becoming something very important to me. 

The rest...well none of it really matters. 

* * *

**So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter and so sorry for how long its taken me to get this out! Life is very busy at the moment but I promise to continue updating whenever I can. Wasn't the last episode just absolutely delicious? Oh my goodness, that elevator scene *dead*, I think it was almost better than the ending scene...there was something so very sexy and special about it! Gah I've watched it so many times! Anyway...on with the story. This is a bit of a filler, sort of, I'm just going where my mind is taking me. Trying to keep it semi realistic with bits of Canon and trying not to force anything. So tell me what you all think and I'll try to get onto the next chapter maybe this weekend if I can.**

 **Remember I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own and I own none of the characters, that pleasure if all Shonda's.**

 **Read and hit that button folks!**

 **Oh and P.S - I've tried using Eliza's POV this time too, bit of an intro with Arizona's then Eliza's, Not sure if I'll continue to do so, just playing around. So if it sucks be sure to let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Second Chances**

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

It's been two weeks since Richard essentially outed my barely there relationship with Eliza to Jackson and Maggie, then barely two hours after, the rest of the hospital had found out. It's been two weeks of hell on earth at work and two weeks of bliss with Eliza behind closed doors. At work, most those who I considered friends, if not at least close co workers have been giving me the cold shoulder with Jackson and Maggie leading the pack. They're not refusing to work with me, more juvenile antics like leaving the room if I'm in there, or sitting together at lunch and staring daggers at me. I won't lie and say it's been easy and that I don't care what others think because I do. It hurts that those who I considered to be like family are treating me like something they walked on. 

I have asked myself numerous times in the last fourteen day's, is it worth it? The cold shoulders, the whispers and gossip? Is Eliza worth it? And the answer I keep coming up with? Yes. In our time away from the hospital, it's been filled with dinner dates, and hand holding and make out sessions that electrify my body and warm my heart. She's everything I didn't realize I was looking for, and everything I thought I may never find again. It's early day's but I know she's someone very special to me. She's been so very supportive, considering she's copping more flack now that everyone knows about us. In our moments where it's just the two of us, none of the rest of it matters, not Jackson's lectures about how traitorous I am, nor Maggie's insinuations of my disloyalty, or Meredith Grey's look of disgust. 

Not everyone hates us though, April thankfully is on my side and Alex muttered a 'dude, if she's hot go for it' so I took that as he didn't care either way. Bailey is hard to read, she just shook her head and said I sure now how to pick them and walked off. I'm glad that none of this is affecting my work, I'm professional enough not to let it and despite the brat packs insistence that I'm dating the devil they at least put their work first and continue to work with me as they would any other day in the OR. 

Eliza insists it will blow over, as does April and I hope it does but when the dust settles what will be left? Shadows of people I once trusted and respected - that's all, because I don't see them the same anymore. I always felt like I was on the outside when I was with Callie. I was just part of Callie AND Arizona, I was never just Arizona. It was never Arizona and Callie. But I accepted it the way it was because I had someone who loved me and who I loved in return but then my plane fell from the sky everything and everyone I knew became distorted. Everything I had accepted and came to hold dear changed. I didn't know who I was anymore and I ripped everything apart including my marriage. It took me a long time to find myself again and I was able to do that with the people that were left when Callie was gone. I was finally just Arizona to them - their colleague, their friend and in finding myself I've found someone else and because of that, again everything is distorted, people who I once knew I no longer do. Friends who I once trusted, I now worry they may stab me in the back...so when the dust does settle because it will eventually, what will remain for me?

* * *

 **Eliza's POV**

She's so beautiful, that's the predominant thought that runs through my head when I get a glimpse of her, beautiful and sexy, kind and caring. She dominates my thoughts night and day. When I'm with her I never want her to leave and when she's gone I miss her. I don't know if I should feel ashamed and a little pathetic for feeling so needy and clingy this early on but Arizona Robbins makes my head spin and my heart pound. 

In the last two weeks, the fleeting though has crossed my mind that I should walk away, not because I don't want her, but because when we're not together, when I get a glimpse of her and she can't see me, I see the affect this is having on her. When I see her in the very rare unguarded moments, I notice the sag of her shoulders, the dull light in her beautiful eyes. It breaks my heart to see her suffering, knowing that there is nothing I can do about it. I'm selfish, I want her and I don't want to give her up even thought I know she's suffering silently. 

She acts like it's not big deal, she's easily dismissive of the others and their antics, but I can see the charade. I may have only known her for a short time but it's not hard to see that she won't be able to keep doing this for much longer, so I'm torn because I can put an end to this. I can stop her pain and worry, I can give her back her friends but in doing that, it means I miss out on her. 

It's been a while...since I've had anybody like her, in fact I don't think I ever have. There have been woman before her, there have even been one or two that I've been in love with but, none of them compare to Arizona. I can't explain it...because it seems ridiculous after such a short amount of time but I know we are meant to be something to each other so if i let her go now I'm going to be losing out on something huge. 

Am I able to stand by and cherish the moments we share together knowing that at work she's suffering? Can I stand back and let all her friends turn on her knowing I can put an end to it? I guess there is really only one way to find out. 

Knowing her schedule for the day because I have a few stalker tendencies where Arizona Robbins is concerned I make my way to the Cafeteria where I know she'll be sitting on her own eating lunch trying to avoid the stares of the immature gossiping attending's who once used to have her back. Walking through the double doors, it's like I have some sort of radar where the blonde is involved because within seconds my eyes are drawn to her table and sure enough I was right on the money, she's sitting there, on her own, digging through what looks like a really horrible salad. 

"You know, some people actually like to eat their food instead of playing with it" I joke with her as I appear beside her. 

Looking startled momentarily she quickly smiles at me and despite the stress lines I can see around her eyes, my heart skips a beat because I know it's a genuine smile. 

"Hey, how are you?" she asks me kindly as she kicks out the chair beside her. 

I'm quick to sit, always wanting to be near her. "I'm alright, bit of a slow day today. How about you? I start with small talk hoping to ease into what I have to say. 

"Well apart from another very public run in with Jackson, not too bad." she answers solemnly. 

"Seriously don't they know how to mind their own business around here?" I ask feeling pissed off. 

The blonde doesn't answer me, she just waves her hand halfheartedly as to say who cares. "Listen Arizona, I think..." I start to say but it's clear she's not listening to me because before I can finish what I'm saying she abruptly stands up taking me by surprise. 

"Uh is everything OK?" I ask. 

"Yeah I just...I have a patient I need to check on. Sorry I can't stay and talk but we'll catch up later?" 

I can't tell if she's being genuine or not, because that was pretty abrupt. "uh...sure, dinner tonight when you're off?" I ask and before she has a chance to come up with an excuse I stand up and get in her personal space. "Arizona I really want to see you tonight, I hate seeing you so upset when it's my fault, please come over and let me cook for you, we'll have wine and I'll give you a massage, I might even let you feel me up a bit". I joke with her hoping to lighten the mood. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a grump, just a lot of my mind but that sounds perfect actually." she replies to me. 

Leaning in, I give her a small peck on the lips, nothing overly affectionate but something to let her know that she's on my mind. She accepts the kiss and touches my hand briefly because repeating she needs to go. Once she's out of sight I sink down into my seat feeling a headache coming on. These last two weeks despite all this turmoil, getting to know Arizona has been amazing. She's amazing, the more I learn about her, the more I want to know. We've gone out to dinner, seen some movies, had some drinks, even had a couple platonic sleepovers and the physical sides of things...we haven't taken that step yet because I don't want to rush us but the kissing alone, oh my god! It's incredible! Her lips are so soft and they can work some magic when she's buried in my neck. Her hands so soft yet so strong when she pulls me into her. Most the time after our make out sessions I'm wetter than a lake and need to take a cold shower to calm myself down, I can only imagine what it's going to be like when we take our relationship to the next level. But for that to happen we still actually have to be dating and at the moment despite the magical last two weeks I think the pressure finally is starting to make her crack and it's time for me to stand up and do something. 

* * *

It's nearing the end of the day and just as I was on my way to sort this crazy mess that has been going on I got paged into an emergency. Three hours later I exit the scrub room with Edwards on my tail gushing on about what a great surgery it was - and it was - I nearly didn't notice because the daggers Richard Webber was throwing at me from across the operating table nearly made me run away... nearly that is, I kept thinking about how forlorn Arizona looked earlier and it made me resolve to stand my ground. 

"Great job today Edwards, you're really a shining example of why my method works!" I praise her. 

"Thank you Dr Minnick! I feel...high, high on surgery! I'm going to go brag to the others about the awesome surgery I got to do!" she tells me as she heads out of the scrub room with a smile as big as the sun. 

I can't help smile, this is what I live for, seeing residents succeed, knowing that my method isn't wasted despite the resistance I've been getting. 

I forget for a moment where I am, caught up in Edwards infectious happiness until I hear a throat clear beside me. When I turn around, Webber is standing there staring at me. 

"Dr Webber, sorry I forgot you were there." 

"A likely story, if you're quite finished..." he signals for me to exit the scrub room. Is he freaking serious? I'm that horrible that he can't scrub out beside me? 

"Actually I'm not finished, I wanted to talk to you." I tell him firmly facing him square on. 

"Well I really don't want to talk to you so if you'll excuse me..." he responds as he goes to walk past me but I'm quicker than him and I nearly throw myself back against the door to the scrub room blocking his exit. 

"I won't excuse you actually. It's all I've done since I've got here!" 

"I beg your pardon, you have no right to talk to me that way. It's bad enough you've swanned in here taking my job but to stand there and talk to me like that in my own hospital!" he yells at me. 

"It's not your hospital, but you want to know who's hospital it is?" I question him fully prepared to argue back with him. I refuse to be intimidated by this man. 

"Oh please, let me guess, you're precious girlfriends." he snarks and I really find it hard to believe this is the man that I had heard so many honorable things about. This man standing in front of me looking at me with disdain, this man who I saw tore Arizona's heart out a couple weeks ago, this isn't' the Richard Webber I had heard about from half way across America. 

"She's not my girlfriend but yes Arizona. You know...I know you hate me, I understand to some degree but the way you are treating Arizona, what you did to her last week all because you wanted to get one over me, that was low." I tell him. 

"You don't even know Robbins! I know her! She'll get over it once you're gone." he responds. 

"I don't plan on going anywhere and even if I did, you broke her heart. I might not know her like you but I do care about her. I've also been the one that's been there these last two weeks and she might be good at hiding it but I know she's hurting. The others...you're minions, know how to bite but you...you punched her square in the gut. I don't know you, I only know what I've heard which is that you're an honorable guy, that your staff always meant everything to you, that you would go to battle for them. That you're one of the best surgeons out there but one thing I always heard about you from any hospital that I was at, was that you were one of the best blokes there was. The man that stood there and outed his friend, the man that stood there and allowed her to be ridiculed and has since lead the charge against her...well I'm sorry there is nothing honorable about that. I don't see a good man in front of me, I see a bully, I see someone who is scared of change so you picked on someone who you knew respected you too much to fight back. I don't care what you think of me but I do care about Arizona and you...you broke her heart and Dr Webber...you should be ashamed of yourself." I finish. 

I wasn't planning on saying all that but it just came out. Picturing Arizona's sad face earlier I couldn't help myself. I offer him once last glance and it's enough to see my words have shocked him before I turn and leave. I hope I didn't just make things worse but something had to be said. Walking down the corridor I see a flash of blonde hair jumping onto the elevator, I quickly sprint the couple meters to the lift and throw my hand up stopping it from leaving. 

"Hey you" I pant as I manage to squeeze through before my arm is crushed. 

"Hey right back, I was actually looking for you." Arizona answers and she seems better than when I saw her last. 

"Well here I am at your service." I joke with her. 

"I can't get together tonight." 

My heart plummets but I try not to let it show too much. 

"Ok, no big deal." 

"I just...I have a patient who is in labor with a baby who has CDH and I'm going to be here all night, I'm so sorry." and she does sound genuinely remorseful. 

"Of course I understand, I just...I was looking forward to it is all." 

It's silent for a moment and I wonder if my response has annoyed her until I hear her talk. 

"I look for you, all day, when I um...when I turn a corner or I pass by one of the scan rooms, uh getting on an elevator, I hope that maybe I'll just get a glimpse of you, and when...I see you...every-time it makes me catch my breath...just a little...and my heart speeds up... 

_Woah...I can't believe I'm hearing this, it's taking everything in me to not turn around and pin her to the wall, her voice in my ear, all sexy and husky, her words are making my head spin..._

...my palms sweat, seeing you, talking to you..and touching you, it's all I can think about." 

Ok that is enough, I can't handle not looking at her when she's making my head spin and my world move like this. I spin around and look at her directly, "It is?" 

"It is, I know things have been hard, I know I was a little off today but you're what gets me through day's like today. You're all I can think about. I want nothing more than to come home with you tonight and drink wine and kiss you, and feel you up on the couch, believe me, it's all I want but...just not tonight." she tells me and I melt. When she say's things like that to me I'm a goner, and to think at one point I considered walking away. There is no way I can walk away after what she has just told me. If anything I'm going to be holding on a lot tighter. 

"You know it's the same for me right? You're all I think about, all the time. When I see you...I lose my breath, I lose my ability to think, all I see is you." Her honesty about how she feels has allowed me to be honest with her. I feel like I've been holding back, because I've not wanted to scare her off but her words have given me permission to open up as well. There is so much more I want to say but one step at a time. 

Stepping closer to me, I feel my breath catch, her eyes are a shade darker than moments ago, " I can't wait until we're alone, it's only been a couple days and I'm already...craving you so how about we reschedule for Friday evening when I know we are both off?" she asks me as her fingers graze my waistline gently, but as gently as those fingers slide against me, it sets off a fire inside my body. 

"Uh huh...sounds good...yeah..." I mumble, it's about all I have the brain capacity for at the moment because those delicious lips are hovering over mine, her breath on my face, those eyes...I close my own as I push forward one bit more needing to feel that connection between us but all I get is empty space. Opening my eyes, she winks at me as she the elevator doors open and struts out like she's God's gift to woman which she is of course and she just proved so by leaving me standing here, horny as hell and more entranced than I ever have been. My eyes follow her until the doors close and I fall back against the cold metal wall releasing a big breath. 

Today I was worried that maybe we wouldn't work out, that maybe this was too hard, but after what just happened, I have no worries at all. My only thought is Friday could not come any sooner! 

* * *

**Sorry no naked plans just yet...anticipation and all that but be nice to me and I might be nice back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the super long wait, I was so very disheartened by the finale of Grey's that I just haven't had the heart to write anything! I really hope Eliza is around next season but it doesn't look promising at all and if we go by past history..well Shonda hasn't exactly proven she's #TeamArizona or that she plans on letting her be happy...so I'm a bit blue about it all but I had some time on my hands and thought I'd churn a chapter out. There was some issue with me uploading Chapter 4 so in case you missed it make sure you go back and read it!**

 **All mistakes are mine, no beta. No characters are mine, Shonda owns then all and needs to do a better job etc etc**

 **Please let me know what you all think, the more encouragement I get, hopefully the more encouragment it gives me to continue!**

 **I've switched up the POVS a couple times so just bear with it. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I've also made it a longer chapter to make up for being super slack!**

* * *

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

"Arizona...Arizona, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, yeah of course, and that's awesome news April, i'm really happy for you!" I tell my friend.

"Seriously Arizona? You're happy that Jackson is sleeping with Maggie? Jeez thanks!" my red headed friend hisses at me before storming off.

"Shit, April wait I'm sorry, just slow down would you...April...April! You're seriously making me run after you even though I only have one leg?!" I whisper-shout to my retreating friend.

"Oh no...no no no, don't even think about using that on me." April snarks at me.

"Got you to stop though didn't it?" I cheekily throw back at her. She rolls her eyes at me but I can tell the battle has been won, and now I need to address what she just told me.

"Lets start again, sorry I was distracted, Jackson and Maggie? When? How? and Why?" I ask as I motion for her to walk with me to the Cafeteria.

"I don't know, I don't know and I really don't know because Maggie? I mean what's so great about her? I mean yeah she's really super smart and she's super gorgeous but other than that why?" April raves at me as she throws a really crappy looking salad and a half decent lasagne onto her tray as I look over the half decent selction of cakes.

"April who told you they were together? Because you know this place, when someone is sleeping with someone, it's like the rumor mill is on crack, everyone knows about it or..."

"No-one knows about it because people love to keep secrets!" April interrupts me as she drops her tray onto the table.

Sitting down beside her I pick up my fork and dig into the chocolate cake I chose, looking up at April, I go to give her my wonderful words of wisdom but the look she's giving me stops me in my tracks. "What?"

"Seriously Arizona? That's what you're eating for lunch?" She asks me as she throws a few wilted pieces of lettuce in her mouth.

"Uh yeah, this is what I'm eating." I laugh as I take a bite of the chocolaty goodness in front of me. It's not half bad for cafeteria food.

"Arizona you've got 3 pieces of cake and an energy drink. You're healthy, you don't eat like a...pre teen. What gives?" she asks as she continues to pick at her crappy salad while giving my lunch the side eye.

"No particular reason" I shrug her question off as I eat some more cake.

"You're lying" she points her fork at me as she pushes the remainder of her salad away.

"Even if I am, we're not here to talk about my unhealthy food habits, we're here to talk about the father of your baby sleeping with one of your co-workers." I point out.

"We are, we'll get to you soon. It's outrageous! I mean you think he would have the decency to tell me. Don't you think I'm entitled to know? I mean what if he brings her home and I'm there with Harriot and it's all awkward huh? Then what? And isn't there some kind of rule about dating your friends ex's?" April states her voice steadily getting louder the more she works herself up.

"April first off, how do you know Jackson is sleeping with Maggie?

"I saw the way they looked at each other, I know Jackson and I might not know Maggie well but she likes him." April tells me as she stirs her lasagne around not eating it but just playing with it.

"April! So you don't actually know they are sleeping with each other then? God you can't go around saying things like that unless it's true!" I chastise my friend.

"I don't need to know anything...she was looking at him...how I used too...how I still do and I saw the way he looked at her, I...I know him Arizona. He likes her and she likes him."

Abandoning the delightful looking Belgium biscuit on my plate I look at my friend with sympathy because it's clear she's actually hurting. I can empathize. Ex's moving on, hearts hurting, awkwardness, pining, jealously - been there done it all and it isn't nice.

"Talk to him April." I tell her simply, "You never told me you were still in love with him, I thought you were...in a better place. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What...I'm n-not, I d-don't love Jackson, please, Im totally over...yeah Ok, stop looking at me like that. I was... or at least I thought I was but then we slept together when we were away and I thought we reconnected. I realized that my feelings were still there...but lately he can't stand the sight of me and now I know it's not just because of Minnick it's because he'd rather be looking at someone else." she finishes sadly.

Reaching out I grip my friends hand, "April, talk to him. Don't let this eat you up, have an honest conversation with him, I promise it will make you feel better." I advice her as I pick up my biscuit taking half of it in one go, I ignore the credulous look on Aprils face as I munch down my sugary treat, "What I need energy!" I tell her with my mouth half full.

"Arizona you are one of the most energetic people I know, what in the world do you need more energy for? And Sugar won't give you long term energy, surely I don't need to tell you this?" she say's to me as she picks up her water while I open my energy drink and take a large gulp.

"Eliza..." is all I say while giving her a look.

"Eliza...w-what does she have to do with anything?" April asks looking confused.

"We have a date tonight..."

"OK, haven't you been dating for a while though? Seriously Arizona I'm confused. What does eating your weight with Sugar have to do with you going on a date tonight?"

"We haven't had sex yet and tonight we are having a date where we don't leave the house and I get the feeling she wants to have sex but I don't think we're ready. So i'm nervous and when I'm nervous I eat sugar and if we do end up having sex then at least I'll have plenty of residual energy so it's kind of a win win don't you think? I ramble.

"Ok, woah, stop. You're really going to talk to me about a woman who is very clearly head over heels obsessed with you who wants to have sex with you while I just divulged the man I'm still in love with wants to have sex with someone else?" She raises her eyebrows dangerously at me while I mull over that information.

"I never really liked Maggie and you're way hotter than her!"

"Lucky save, and thank you. You really think I should talk to him? April asks as she picks up her try and follows me to the rubbish bin as our lunch hour ends.

"Take it from me, who as you know has plenty of experience in ex's and feelings and third parties. Talk to him and if he does like Maggie then you can come to mine, cry as much as you like, we'll get drunk and go egg Maggies house or something as equally petty but still satisfying." I tell her as we exit the cafeteria and get back to work.

"You're the best! And Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit eating all that sugar and take your own advice, talk to Eliza. You being nervous about a woman? Unheard of as according the rumor mill especially when it's on crack, you're a legend plus your hot, you've got nothing to be nervous about. Go get yourself some!"

I can't help but throw my head back in laughter at Aprils parting words. Me being nervous about a woman? It is generally unheard of but Eliza isn't just any woman. She's someone that in a short couple of months has awoken something in me that died a long time ago. She's someone that makes me feel more alive than I have in years. She's someone I really care about, someone that I daresay...I can see a potential future with. I'm not nervous about actual having sex, one leg or two, my skill is never something I've doubted or worried about, and it's not conceited to think that, I'm great in bed, I know it and every woman I've been with knows it. It's about being intimate with someone who I have feelings for because sex with no feelings is easy but sex with someone you care about, that's a whole different ballpark. If she was some random hook up then I would have already bedded her by now but she's not some random woman who I've met at a bar. She's special, she means something to me and I don't want to ruin this.

We didn't say we would have sex and she's never pressured me but the sexual tension between us is unbelievable, and I only added fuel to the fire when I chose to tease her in that elevator a few day's ago. I couldn't help myself though. She was looking at me with eyes full of desire and lust and I couldn't help but stoke the fire.

There's no denying I want her and I'm my feelings are there for her and I don't see them changing anytime soon so maybe I need to stop being so scared and take the plunge. After all like April said, I'm hot, I'm a legend and I have a woman who adores me. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **Eliza's POV**

"Candles...wine...where's the wine? Oh god where is the wine?" I mutter to myself as I rush around my living room trying to make sure I have everything I need for tonight. Arizona is coming over tonight and after our little encounter in the elevator I've been worked up more than I care to admit.

Her voice, her fingers, her lips, but most of all her words. I don't think I've ever been so entranced by another human being in my life. It was only minutes we were in that elevator together but those few moments...took my breath away. From the moment I saw those blue eyes staring at me I was hooked. Not a day has gone by since I started at Grey Sloan that Arizona hasn't entered my mind. When she thought I was here to take over Richards job and she pretty much hated me for the week, even then she still invaded my mind and not in a bad way. There is something addicting about the blonde bombshell that I've come to greatly care for in such a short amount of time. Her eyes draw me in, the sincerity in them, her voice I could listen to forever especially when she whispers sexily in my ear. But it's not that just...it's something I can't quite put my finger on, it's a combination of everything she is and everything that I haven't found out yet. It's the lure of what I know she makes me feel and what I know given time I will feel and probably sooner rather than later.

I've made it no secret to her that I want her...physically because every time I get near her my body responds accordingly but the truth is I'm actually really nervous. It's been a long time since I've been with a woman. My last relationship ended amicably but after that I just...never found someone I was interested in. Work became my life and because of the nature of my job I moved around a lot from hospital to hospital and I'm not someone who really has one night stands so that side of me...it lay dormant for so long but meeting Arizona, she's awaken that part of me. But I know she doesn't want to rush this and neither do I. We haven't stated anything explicitly about sex but we've been on a few dates now and we've been seeing each other for roughly a month and known each other a little longer. I'm not sure what the protocol is here but I do know that I want her and if she's not ready then I will fully respect that but it doesn't mean I'm not a little nervous about what tonight will bring.

Looking at my phone I almost jump in excitement as I see a text from the woman currently occupying my thoughts.

' _ **Looking forward to tonight. Do you need me to bring anything? - A xx'**_

 _ **'Just your beautiful self will be perfect. See you soon - E xx'**_ I type back quickly before dashing upstairs to get changed.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

Straightening my dress I take a breath as I stand outside Eliza's front door. Butterflies are having a dance party inside of me right now as I mentally prepare myself for tonight. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous about a date. Even with Callie in the early day's I don't think I was this nervous. I don't know what that say's about Callie or Eliza but it certainly doesn't calm my nerves any. Pulling out my compact I glance in it and see that I still look as hot as I did fifteen minutes ago when I left my apartment. I wore my favorite blue dress it sits above my knees with a split that run's from my hip to where it ends, in other words it's out of this world hot as it's backless and has thin straps it shows a hell of a lot of skin. I dressed to impress and I'm sure Eliza isn't going to know what's hit her once she see's me. Maybe I'm overdressed for a night in but I don't really care, I wanted to put in the effort, because Eliza's worth it.

Clearing my throat and taking one last breath I knock twice on the door. I only have to wait a few seconds before the door opens and there stands Eliza looking nothing short of absolutely divine.

"Oh Wow...you l-look...-wow, amazing!" I stutter as I stare at the vision of beauty in front of me. Eliza is dressed in a short black dress, it's clinging to every curve on her body, and I can't help but stare at her chest as the dress highlights one of my very favorite features on any woman. Her hair is hanging loosely off her shoulder and she has make up on but it's very subtle but it works well as her beautiful green eyes are highlighted even more. I find myself literally nearly drooling as I stare at her.

"I-I...Arizona, you look, god I don't even have words. You look gorgeous, gorgeous isn't a good enough word to describe how you look" she responds as she gawks at me and I can't help but smirk. I know I look hot and clearly my outfit has had the intended response I wanted.

I move forward until I'm right in front of her standing in the doorway, slowly I lean in until I feel her uneven breath on my lips. I kiss her, gently, softly, barely more than a peck. "Hi" I whisper before pulling back and giving her one of my best smiles.

"H-hi' she gulps as she moves back allowing me entry.

I smirk as I walk past her into her living room. The lighting is dimmer than usual giving of a very romantic glow and I can hear soft music playing quietly. I look around and see candles everywhere and a table set for two in the middle of the room with a bottle of what looks to be my very favorite wine chilling in a bucket.

"You did all this for me?" I ask as I turn to face my date who if my eyes weren't deceiving me was staring at one of my best assets or so I've been told!

"It was hardly a big ask Arizona and even if it was you're worth it. I've been looking forward to tonight since I met you." she tells me as she approaches me and wastes no time in wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Mmmm me too" I murmur back before her lips crash onto mine. And that raw passion, that sexual tension hits me square in my stomach as her tongue immediately forces it's way into my mouth. My hands fist in her hair and her moan sends shivers down my spine as we battle for dominance in our kiss. Her lips are insistent and greedy against mine and I take everything she is giving me and offer more. Her hands travel down my body setting me alight and before I know it we're walking backwards and I fall somewhat ungracefully onto the sofa behind me and I feel her weight settle on me as her mouth latches onto my neck.

"Oh...oh god...that feels so good" I can't help but moan as her tongue licks a path up towards my ear. My head is spinning and my lower extremities aren't fearing much better. Her hands are frantic in her quest and everywhere she touches my skin tingles.

"Arizona..." she whispers as she pulls back looking me square in the eye and the look she gives me hits me square in my heart. I think I might be falling for her...it just hits me all of a sudden. I knew my feelings were strong, I knew she was something special but this...it's something else. It's not just lust or passion, I don't just ' _like_ ' her, I really think I'm falling for her.

"E-eliza...I-I..." I don't know what to say. I'm literally speechless.

"You don't have to say anything and we should probably stop before this goes any further but I just want you to know that I really...really, really like you Arizona, like a lot." she tells me and I release the breath I was holding because as much as I think I might be falling for her I'm not sure I'm ready to admit it to her because this is big, it's huge and I need time to process the sudden revelation of how much I exactly care about this woman so I'm relieved but of course I'm flattered too.

"I like you too, a lot, like...really really really a lot." I say back to her and the smile she gives me in return calms my nerves a little.

"I cooked so we should probably eat yeah?" she say's as she pushes herself up and off me.

"Yeah probably a good idea...although I wouldn't mind spending a bit more time on this Sofa with you afterwards" I wink at her making sure she knows I'm definently up for some more fun.

Giving me a stunning smile "I'm sure that can be arranged but first...pierogi like I promised! And wine!" she say's as she helps me up and leads me towards the table she's set up.

We talk work, and we talk about our days and we talk about our lives as we feast upon Eliza's delicious meal. The wine is perfect and the food delicious and the company even better. It's been a perfect night so far. Eliza is witty and intelligent and funny and attentive and she's so very easy on the eye that I have to remember to actually listen to her instead of getting distracted by those piercing green eyes or other parts that I can't help but be drawn too!

"So Army brat huh? I bet that sucked growing up?" Eliza asks as she pours us another glass of wine.

"Yes and No. The constant moving, making friends over and over, coming out, over and over. The no consistency, and my father always being away, yeah that sucked. But Army Life wasn't so bad. Taught me a lot, it's made me who I am today as well. I couldn't be more proud of my father and my brother, and despite...our loss I don't think I would change anything." I tell Eliza.

She smiles at me as she reaches out to squeeze my hand. "I'm really sorry about your brother, I..I know it very rarely gets easier but he sounds like he was an amazing soldier and an even better man." Eliza say's to me.

I swallow hard as I squeeze her hand back. "He was. He was the best. Did you...uh...did you lose someone too?" I ask curiously hoping I'm not overstepping. I chose to share with her about Tim, it just came naturally. I have struggled in the past to reveal my past to previous partners but with Eliza I didn't struggle, she makes me want to tell her everything about me and to be honest telling her about Tim might be easier than some of my other baggage.

"I lost my brother too, drunk driver. I was...20 at the time and he was 23. I was in Med School. Got a phone call in the middle of the night, my world broke for as long as I could remember. I was surprised I got through Med School but I did and I still think about him all the time but I've made my peace with it as much as one can." Eliza reveals to me and my heart breaks for her.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Thank you. More wine?" she asks and I get the feeling she wants to move on and truth be told so do I. We're having such a great time, getting to know each other, getting the small stuff out of the way and while I'm grateful she's opened up to me I don't want our night ruined because we are both crying.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Dr Minnick?" I play with her.

"Uh you caught onto my evil plan!" she plays right back along. "Come sit?" she offers as she stands and gives me her hand.

Taking her hand we walk the few paces until we're on the Sofa, wine glasses in tow we sit down next to each other. "Tonight has been awesome" I tell Eliza as I take a large gulp of my drink before placing it off to the side.

"Awesome?" she laughs.

"Yes awesome, more than awesome...best night I've had in ages."

"Well I'm glad and I can't remember the last time I've enjoyed someone's company as I have yours tonight. Here's to hopefully, many many more" the brunette proposes as she holds her glass up. Grabbing my own I clink our glasses together before swallowing the remainder of the wine.

I turn to look at this stunning woman beside me and I swallow hard as I see the same look in her eyes that she had when we were in the elevator. My heart is racing...and my hands start to shake as she moves impossibly closer to me..."Eliza..." I whisper

She moves slowly and sexily as she climbs onto my lap and as she does her short dress slides up those lean thighs exposing more skin and I gulp audibly. "Look at me Arizona"

"I-I..."

"Ssshhh...don't speak...just look at me" she whispers to me. I can hear my heart thumping, I can hear my own pulse thudding. My eyes lock with hers as her hands caress my arms, she glides her fingers against my skin, up and down, up and down...until I feel the tips of her fingers move inwards.

"Oh..." I exhale as she ever so gently runs her fingers across my breasts. My nipples stand to attention immediately, even though she barely touched me my body is responding as though I've never been touched.

Leaning in she licks the shell of my ear, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? It's taking everything in me right now not to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." she whispers into my ear as her fingers continue to caress my breasts. I can't help but moan at her words and actions. She's barely touching me and I feel ready to explode. Every single nerve...every inch of skin feels like it's on fire as her breath washes against my ear and her fingers continue to tease me.

"I-I have some idea..." I manage to respond.

"Do you really? Because...the things I want to do to you...god Arizona, you make me so hot...so...

"Oh fuck" before she can get another word out I grab her face and kiss her hard. My body has a mind of it's own, I wrap my leg around her and manage to flip her onto her back so I'm on top. I waste no time in grinding my body down onto hers as I kiss her with everything I've our hands are tangled between us, caressing hips, breasts and buttocks. She's pushing up against me as I push down and we're still fully clothed yet my body is racing towards the finish line. Our passion has taken over as our mouths clash over and over. Our tongues tasting each other as our hands feel unfamiliar territory.

"Arizona...oh god...wait...baby...shit...wait."

"What..what's wrong? I want you so much" I tell her as I cup her clothed breasts in my hand.

"Oh fuck...I want you too but...are you sure?" I have no idea how she has enough coherency to ask me that because mine went out the window when she climbed into my lap but her words clear the lust induced fog a little and I pull back a bit.

"Y-you're not ready?" I ask

"I am...but are you? Are we? Because I want you and I have no problem taking you to bed tonight believe me but, I want it to mean something and not just because we're both...well horny." she laughs a little.

"You think this doesn't mean something to me?" I question as I push myself off her.

"What? No...I mean yes...I know it does Arizona, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then what did you mean?" I question. I don't know why words keep coming out of my mouth! I know what she meant yet I've gone straight on the defensive.

"Arizona..." she sighs as she sits up and straightens her dress.

"No you know what forget it, you don't want me that way that's fine" _What?! Shut the F up woman!_ the little Arizona on my shoulder screams at me.

"What? Of course I want you Arizona, god haven't I made myself clear on that?" she asks exasperated.

I stare at her and she looks upset, god I am such a bitch sometimes.

"I...god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I sigh hanging my head in shame.

"Don't be sorry... just come here." she say's as she opens her arms.

Feeling embarrassed and stupid, I hesitate until she gives me that look, smiling I move into her embrace. She wraps her arms around me as she kisses my head. "Arizona I meant what I said earlier. I really really really like you and you would be crazy to think I don't want you. I just want to make sure that you're sure and that..we...as a couple are sure because I'm in this. I want this more than anything and while it would be amazing and special...I...I just think it might be more special if we waited just a little longer. So I'm sorry too because I kind of initiated it, I should have had more control" she say's genuinely and her words make me feel more of an ass than I already do because she just echoed what I've been thinking and feeling and yet I attacked her when tried to express that.

"You don't have to be sorry. I want you too, but you're right. It's hard though" I laugh and she laughs back because seriously I'm not sure how long we will actually be able to last. "I was so nervous about tonight because I feel the same way so I'm sorry I don't what came over me" I say and as those words leave my mouth a memory flashes into my mind and I do know why I reacted that way I'm just not ready to bring it up yet.

"Look at me please Arizona" she requests not for the first time tonight.

Looking up at the woman who's arms I'm wrapped in she looks at me curiously, no judgement, she just stares at me as her fingers stroke my back which keeps me calm. "I'm not her" is what she say's.

"What? Not who?" I squeak out. God how is this woman so perceptive.

"The person who broke your heart before me. I'm not her. And before you deny it, I've heard things...not much...just a few things and when you're ready to tell me I'm ready to listen. And while I don't know anything about your past, I do know this - I'm not her. I will never hurt you" she tells me and I'm blown away because I feel like she can see into my heart. She knows just what to say to calm my nerves and reassure me that she is without a doubt someone worth having in my life.

"I...I don't want to talk about her tonight because...tonight has been perfect and tonight is about us but before you decide that you're all in maybe it's time we did have that talk?" I say to her because I know why I attacked Eliza moments ago. A moment in my past that feels like it will forever haunt me and I don't want it hanging over my head so maybe if I open up to her I can rid myself of that memory.

"If you want too then sure but I want you to know, nothing you say will change how I feel. I know people say that all the time but I mean it. I know how I feel about you Arizona and nothing will change me wanting to be with you. I'm in this." she tells me firmly and I couldn't be more grateful for her right now.

"I really hope that's true. How about...our next night off, you come over to mine, I'll cook for you this time and we can talk?" I suggest.

"I'm in! Now...why don't we get back to us...If you can control yourself, why don't we open another bottle of wine and watch a movie because I'm not ready to let you leave just yet."

Smiling genuinely I lean in and kiss her softly yet full of yearning. She responds in kind and I know I'm falling for her because despite the fear of telling her about my past with Callie and everything that goes with it this feels right - and something that feels this right, there's no way I'm not going to fight tooth and nail to keep it.

* * *

 **Well? Liked it? Hated it? Want more? Want less? Hit that button guys and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews so far, I really appreciate each and every one! I hope you guys enjoy this one here, the story will really start to move forward after...this chapter! I'm kind of just going where it's taking me with no set plan but hopefully you guys are still enjoying it.**

 **Please let me know what you all think, it really does help me to know if I'm on the right track!**

 **I own no-one even though I wish I did as Shonda isn't always as kind to them as I would be!**

 **Also no beta so all mistakes are mine**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Eliza's POV**

Tonight is the night for Arizona and I, and no not _that_ night but the night that I believe will cement us as an official couple or possibly tear us apart. It's been nearly a week since we had dinner at my place and we nearly took our relationship to the next level... _nearly_... but stopped because we both didn't want to rush it and Arizona clearly has some unresolved issues regarding her previous relationship. I know we all have baggage, and I've heard rumors at the hospital about Arizona but they are only rumors and I know how gossip works. One person say's something to someone who then tells two other people and soon it's Chinese whispers and by the time I've heard it, the actual story has been lost. I'm sure there is some truth to what I've heard but I know it won't be the whole truth. And to be honest in the end none of it matters to me. I know people say that but I truly mean it. I care about the Arizona I know now. I care about the sexy, fun loving, intelligent, charming woman who I've been dating for nearly 3 months. I don't care what she's done in her past.

Even though Arizona has been happily dating me, last week really told me that the unresolved issues she has with her past could threaten what we are trying to build. She gave no indication that she was ready to give up on us but it was just a feeling that I got, it was the insecure look she got in her eyes when I stopped us from going further on the couch, it was the light in her eyes going dimmer immediately when she thought I didn't want her, the loss of immediate confidence and the panic. Clearly the woman before me really did a number on her.

I have ex's but to be quite honest most my relationships ended amicably and there weren't many of them due to the nature of my job but Arizona...I know she was married and I know she has a child who doesn't live with her. I heard rumors of a third party being part of the reason why they split and something about lots of interns but that's it and I know some of that probably isn't even accurate. If Arizona can open up to me tonight, and see that I'm not only willing but happy to accept her and not judge her then hopefully that will show her how serious I am about her because I am serious, in fact I believe I've already fallen for her. I know it's fast but what's not to love? She's seriously talented in her chosen field of work, she's well respected, funny, caring, charming and the most beautiful woman I've literally ever set eyes on. But most of all she makes my heart beat faster than ever before, she makes me want babies and marriage and a life forever with her. Yeah I've fallen head over heals but I don't think telling the woman who is still possibly a little gun shy, that I'm already in love with her, is a good idea just yet. I don't want to scare her away.

I know I can make Arizona happy and that's all I want to do but unless she can differentiate between myself and her ex I'm not sure we can move forward and that thought scares the crap out of me because I've fallen fast and hard and I want a life with her but it's out of my hands. I'm already all in, I'm committed to this relationship I'm just not sure she's as all in as I originally thought but I'm going to fight like hell for her. It's only a few hours until I head over to her place for dinner and the big talk and I'm more nervous than I've been in a long time but I have to have faith. I believe Arizona came into my life for a reason and I'm not about to let her walk away.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

I thought last week that I had reached maximum on the nervous scale but it's nothing to how I'm feeling now. Last week I thought that Eliza and I were going to sleep together for the first time and even though it's something that I'm very eager to do I knew deep down I wasn't ready. I was pushing myself because I wanted to prove something to myself - I wanted to prove that I'm over what Callie did to me, that I'm over the mess that was my marriage but the truth is I'm not. It's not at all that I am still in love with Callie - that ship has sailed, I'll always care for my ex wife because the history we had, it wasn't all bad and there was a time once where she was my all and everything and I would have given up everything for her, in fact I did, on more than one occasion. It's how our marriage ended, it's how she made me feel when it ended. I hate to admit it but what Callie done hurt me more than I've ever been hurt in my life. I was ready to throw everything into repairing our marriage, I was ready to give up everything again for her and she turned around and walked out on me but not before making love to me the night before then telling me the next day that I was suffocating her. Nothing has ever cut so deep, not even when she slut shamed me in court and tried to tell everyone I was a horrible mother.

I went through a horribly depressed period after our marriage ended, I really never believed I would find happiness again. I thought I was destined to have meaningless one night stands. Callie, Lauren, Leah, Callie...then a string of faces that I'm ashamed to admit I can barely remember the names of those faces. It's been nearly 3 years since Callie walked out of that therapy room. The first year was hell, I was miserable and depressed and sad but then slowly I started to heal and the one night stands helped a little, then Penny came along and that year was a year of mixed emotions but as Callie quickly fell in love with the red head I started to heal more and started to find myself. These past months since Callie left, I've struggled, not with missing Callie or what we had, I long ago accepted that we were over but with my daughter been gone, there were of course 'what if's, what if that plane hadn't fell from the sky? Would I still have my marriage? I'd still have my daughter. What if I hadn't pushed Callie away after I lost my leg? What if I hadn't slept with Lauren? What if, what if what if? So many what if's but one day after her and Sofia had been gone for a couple months I took a walk by myself and ended up at the bench where Callie and I used to go together in the early day's of our relationship and I looked out at the blue sky, the sun shining and the space needle in the distance and I realized I could actually breath again freely. I wasn't walking on eggshells or worrying about my future, worrying if I was good enough or if I was worth sticking around for. I was free and single and had my whole life ahead of me. I fucked up more than once but I also more than paid the price for my mistakes. It was like an epiphany, I just saw the blissfulness around me and realized that I still could have love again one day, that Callie was a great love, but not the biggest love of my life, that there was still a chance I could find that love that you only read about.

Then Eliza came into my life like a freight train and ever since I've been swept away by her! It's been a shaky journey but one thing that has never wavered has been my feelings for her. I'm not sure I've portrayed my feelings accurately to her though. I think she believes I'm not all in, or that I'm not as committed to her as she is to me but that's not true. I am still hurt by what Callie did and that is holding me back but it has nothing to do with Eliza, it's me, my own feelings of self worth. I want Eliza and I want a future with her and the only way to have that is to open up to her...about everything. If she can accept me and my past then I know we have a future together.

Tonight I will bare all and hopefully at the end Eliza and I can officially commit to one another and I can have the future that I've been searching for my whole life, one where I have someone who loves me for me, who accepts me and doesn't want to change, control or manipulate me. Someone that see's me as their biggest love. Everything rides on tonight and all I can do is be honest and hope Eliza is as all in as she's been telling me.

Gulping down my second glass of wine I look at my phone and see Eliza's 20 minutes late and I've not had a text from her, it's making an already nervous stomach queasy. I haven't bothered to dress up like last time as I want her to see me without the make up, without the clothes, I want her to see that this is me when I'm ready to bare myself, not that looking good isn't important to me but I want to make a point, that this is me, 'naked' and ready to open up. It's me at my most vulnerable because I've never been good at opening up, it was a big issue with Callie and I, she said I was too closed off where as I thought she over-shared, we never really found a medium but I don't want to start off that way with Eliza. I want her to know who I am and why I am the way I am and the best way for me to do that is to let her see my vulnerable side.

Looking at my phone again for the fifth time in the last few minutes I bring up Eliza's name ready to ring her but just as I'm about to hit call there's a knock at the door. Jumping up I rush over and nearly rip the door off the hinges in my nervousness.

"Hi!"

"Uh Hi! Are you Ok?" Eliza asks as she smiles at me.

Laughing I nod my head, and I can't help the smile of relief that appears that she's here. I was for a moment worried she had decided to not come. "Sorry, I just...you were late and I was..."

"Worried that I wouldn't turn up?" Eliza finished what I was about to say.

Nodding guiltily I reach my hand out for her to take and smile again when she takes it and kicks the door closed behind. "Sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you, I'm just nervous." I explain as I lead her into the living room and straight to the Sofa.

"You shouldn't have because I'm in this. No matter what Arizona." Eliza tells me.

"I know you are" I reply like I'm on auto pilot which of course my gorgeous brunette picks up on immediately.

"Do you though? Do you really know that I'm here to stay, no matter what you tell me tonight?"

"I...I believe that you believe that and I want to believe it and I do...but I don't which I know is wishy washy and makes me sound ridiculous and flaky and probably gives you less incentive to want to be in this but that's just how I feel and I'm sorry for that because I know it comes across as though I don't believe you and that I don't have faith in you but I want you to know that I care about you so much, so much that it scares me at times because it's only been 3 months and I can already...see myself with you for a long time. So no matter what happens tonight I want you to know my feelings for you are very real." I finish what was never intended to be such a heavy introduction.

Clearly Eliza feels the same because she lets out a heavy breath as her eyes study me intently. She doesn't say anything for a full minute and as each second ticks by I start to worry.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I wish you didn't have doubts but I understand, but now I want you to understand. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what you have to say to me. I'm in this until you tell me to go which I hope is never." she tells me in no uncertain terms.

I'm blown away, because I do know deep down she isn't going anywhere, I can't say it out loud yet but I know in the depths of myself that the woman standing in front of me is potentially the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I'm just absolutely blown away by her commitment to me before I've even bared myself to her.

Stepping forward I smile at the gorgeous creature that my life has been blessed with and place my hands on the soft skin of her perfect face and kiss her softly. She responds in kind and by now our lips know each other, they dance together like they were made for one another. My hands stay caressing her face while her arms wrap around my waist making me feel safe. It's not intense but it's passionate and meaningful and I never want to stop but eventually breathing becomes an issue and I pull back with what I know is the most goofiest smile on my face.

"Wine?"

Laughing she nods her head and falls onto the Sofa with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Jesus Arizona, that's...I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Mark sounds like a piece of work. If that was me I'm not sure I would have stuck around...but that's me." Eliza say's responding to what I've been telling her for the past 90 minutes.

Half empty Chinese boxes litter the table in front of us, a bottle of wine empty and another one opened. We're both on the Sofa and I've been talking off and on about my earlier life with Callie, Mark, the shooting, babies, the Carter Madison grant and the car accident that led to my daughter been born. I've not left anything out, I've been as honest as possible about Callie, about Mark, about myself and my feelings and the whole time Eliza has listened and held my hand.

Laughing I nod my head in agreement and in sadness because once upon a time I loathed Mark Sloan like I had never anyone before but in time, he did become family. I loved him in my own way but I can't ever deny the insecurities he caused that contributed to the downfall of my marriage because it wasn't just one thing. It wasn't just my decision to cheat on Callie that ended our relationship, it was everything from the beginning to the end.

"Believe me, Mark was no saint and there were many times I wanted to walk away because he was just always there, the feelings he invoked in me, the insecurities he caused, the way Callie put him before me...it was hard but without Mark I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter and in the end...he was family, in a messed up modern kind of way and I loved him in my own way and despite any part he played in the destruction of our marriage ultimately the mistakes lie with Callie and myself." I tell Eliza not wanting her to think too horribly of Mark.

"Still babe, you're stronger than I because I couldn't have put up with being a third party in my own relationship and that's what it sounds like you were for a while." Eliza certainly doesn't mince her word and that's something I appreciate. She's not being mean, just honest and her words are true because while I hate speaking ill of Mark now that he's not here with us, it's true, or at least I always felt that way, it was Callie, Mark and then me.

"Strong...I'm not sure about that but I loved her, so much so I stayed, I believed that love was enough but it turns out it wasn't."

"What happened next?"

"A plane fell out of the Sky is what happened next..." I tell Eliza and for a moment I'm transported back to that day...the screaming, the falling, the fear, the worry, the smell of death. I'm only brought back out when I feel Eliza's fingers stroking my hand.

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want babe, I would understand." she tells me sympathetically but I shake my head no. I'm determined to tell her everything.

"No, but a refill might be a good idea if you don't mind." I ask. She nods her head and quickly reaches forward to top up both our glasses.

Glass in hand I bring our entangled hands up to my mouth and place a small soft kiss on her hand before taking a breath and continuing my story.

* * *

"I tried everything, but nothing worked. So I faked it in the end, and I know now that it was the wrong thing to do but I felt like I had lost everything. I didn't recognize myself in the mirror anymore, I didn't feel like me...I didn't know who I was. I loved Callie but I hated her, I loved Sofia but I couldn't look at her without crying. I lost Mark, I lost Lexie, and I lost my leg and along with it my confidence. I just...it changed me more than I could admit and I could see Callie struggling, I could see her trying to reach me and I never let her and as each week passed I could see my marriage deteriorating. Every-time she looked at me, I remember sitting in my own urine and her physically throwing me in the shower, I remember Bailey's words about Callie wanting to run, I remember her screaming at me about not giving her sex and the guilt layered with my own insecurities just became too much so I blocked it all out and I faked it. I gave her what she wanted and I tried my hardest to be what she wanted me to be, what she needed me to be and it worked for a while. I even for a while forgot that I was faking it and believed that maybe we on track but then...I had a miscarriage and everything that I had worked to fake came crashing down and it felt like my heart and soul was being ripped to shreds." I tell Eliza and my heart is racing as I talk about some of the darkest times in my life but if I stop now I won't be able to finish.

We argued and that rift that I thought might have been closing just opened twice as wide but as usual we swept it under the rug and we carried on ignoring the gaping hole between us. Inside I was dying, Callie couldn't see me, she wanted the old me but she didn't understand, that Arizona was gone. T...t..then she came along...and she saw me. She didn't look at me with pity, she didn't want to fix me, she understood me, she wanted me knowing I had only one leg, she didn't ask me to be anyone else, she looked at the me that was then and wanted me and...I'm ashamed because I never wanted to be that woman but I cheated on Callie..."

There's silence...and my heart is racing and I can't look at Eliza because I'm terrified of what I will see.

"Look at me Arizona." Eliza demands softly.

Swallowing hard, I look up at the woman who has captured my heart so quickly.

"I'm not saying what you did was the right thing, but you already know that, you don't need me to tell you that but what I heard was that you were suffering, you were lost and someone for a moment made you feel something other than those horrible dark feelings. You made a shitty choice but if I know you like how I feel I do I'm sure you've paid for your mistake. You're not getting any criticism from me babe." she tells me and I can't help the tears that fall at her words, the relief that courses through my body.

Cheating on Callie was the worst mistake of my life, I'm not sure we would have lasted even if I hadn't but it's still no excuse but Eliza's right, it was a horrible time for me and I've paid for my crime in so many ways. It's not something I would ever do again.

"Please don't cry baby." Eliza soothes as she wipes my tears away and pulls me into her embrace. I allow her to comfort me and soak up her warmth and strength. I give myself a few moments to enjoy this amazing woman before pulling back and giving her a teary grateful smile.

"Thank-you. It's one of my biggest regrets, despite that our marriage ended I will always regret doing that to her because for all her faults she didn't deserve that and I'm sorry to you too...because hearing all this can't be easy for you...I want you to know that I don't have any feelings for her in that way anymore." I tell my girlfriend. I need her to know that because it can't be easy hearing me talk about loving someone else once upon a time even if I'm not with Callie anymore.

"You don't have to apologize Arizona, I mean...sure...it's not...something I want to hear all the time but I understand and I know it's necessary for you to explain your story." god she's so understanding and I can't not kiss her when she's sat here for two hours listening to me talking about my marriage and not once has she judged me, she's sat here, stoic and supportive.

"Mmmm, you can kiss me like that anytime!" Eliza say's as she pulls back with a dreamy smile on her face.

Laughing I assure her that I plan on kissing her a lot more like that but first I need to finish telling her my story.

* * *

"...and that's it...that's when my marriage ended. That's everything" I finish with a nod of my head. I just finished recounting what happened after I cheated, - our break up, Leah, our reconciliation, the fellowship, the hypothetical baby, the therapy and the final break up, the depression, Penny, the custody battle, and New York.

"There's something else...something you're not telling me." Eliza says as she swallows the last of the wine in her glass leaving two empty wine bottles.

"What? No that's everything."

"Really? Look I'm not questioning what you've told me but...last week...I just...I don't know, I got a feeling that there was something...when we were you know...but sorry, never mind. What you went through, god I can't even imagine, that's enough to..." my brunette rambles but without looking at me and immediately I feel guilty because that is everything but it's also not.

"I'm sorry...you're right. I mean that is everything but it's not." I tell her and she looks up at me in surprise and confusion.

Taking a breath I begin to explain. "That is everything. That's the whole story, but there is something that I haven't said out loud to anyone, I d-don't want to hurt you." I explain.

"Arizona, you'll only hurt me by not being honest because I want to be with you but I can't be with you if there is something that is holding you back from fully trusting me so please don't worry about my feelings, I'm a big girl and I know you didn't get me here tonight to intentionally hurt me." again, how lucky am I to have such an amazing understanding girlfriend?

"I told you we were in Therapy, the night before our final day, w-we...slept together. We weren't supposed to but we did and...I...I thought it meant we were OK. I mean it felt like we reconnected and it cemented for me what I finally wanted...which was her. I thought I was the love of her life, I thought she was the love of mine and I don't say this to hurt you...god...but I loved her so fucking much and that night, it meant everything to me. I went into therapy the next day and I told her that, I told her how much I loved her, how much I wanted us, that if I had her then everything would be OK...and she turned around and told me that I suffocated her...t-t-that...she...was happier when we were apart and t-that it was over then she walked out...she just walked out." I finish and I'm shaking because remembering that...it brings back those feelings of inadequacy, and also because telling the woman I think I'm in love with how much I used to love Callie...it's not exactly a great starting point for our future.

"She...made love to you...then broke up with you the next day?!" It's the first time I've heard judgement in her voice tonight.

I look up at her and she had a look of incredulous disgust on her face.

"It was my own fault...when I cheated, she never forgave me. I was too needy...I...it's on me." I answer lamely and even as I say those words I know it's not true. I made mistakes, some small and some fucking huge but so did Callie.

"Bullshit Arizona! What kind of person makes love to their wife then tells them the next day they are happier without them! Who...does that. God, that's awful baby. I'm so sorry" Eliza say's with conviction

"It hurt...it still hurts and...that's why I wasn't ready last week. She made me feel so cheap, so insecure, all my confidence that I worked so hard to get back went flying out the door with her. When I love someone I give them all of me, I give up everything and with a few words she made me feel like I failed at everything we had ever had. So it's been easier to have one night stands because I don't have to worry about them not wanting me the next day...but you..you're different because I don't want to suffocate you. I want to give you everything and...it scared me because I know if we take that next step, it's only going to cement how I already feel about you and I let that time...I let it hold me back but I don't want to feel like that anymore b-because...I think I have a lot to offer but I don't ever want to feel like that again. You're not short term. You are everything to me and I know I have wavered before but I'm standing firm now...I never thought I'd have a chance at finding love again...b-but I think I can maybe find that with..you...if you want?" There I've bared it all. I've been nothing but honest and now it's up to Eliza.

"Yes!"

"Yes?" I question.

"I want it all with you and I will never ever make you feel cheap or used or insecure or like you're not the most important person in my life because you are. You make me want everything Arizona and I'm so grateful you've opened up to me and I've heard what you've said and all I feel is sad that you went through what you did and awed that after it all you're still standing, strong and amazing and courageous. And you could never suffocate me because I want everything you have to offer and more so yes I want you, yes I want an us." she finishes and my heart swells with love for her.

Reaching out I pull her gently towards me before kissing her softly at first before letting my passion take over. I moan as her mouth grants my tongue entrance. Our mouths move in perfect sync as our hands grip one another not leaving an inch between us. I feel free, truly free for the first time in years. I have a woman who has heard my worst and still wants me, who doesn't judge me or want me to change, a woman who wants me despite my worst mistakes. We pull back and gasp for air before going in again and again, my hands more insistent this time, our tongues dueling for dominance.

"Oh woah...god...I want you, but we should stop." Eliza gasps out as she pulls back but barely though, I can feel her panting against my lips, her eyes a shade darker.

"I don't want to stop. I want you and I'm tired of waiting." I tell her my voice dropping an octave as I think about her in my bed, writhing underneath me.

"Arizona...god I want you too but it's been a long emotional night, I don't want to push you into anything. Are you sure?" she asks and my heart swells even more if that is possible because she is so considerate of my feelings.

"I'm sure. We're together and I don't want to ever be with anyone else. So please...stay the night?" I ask, my heart pounding because this isn't going to be like those one night stands. If Eliza stays, cementing our physical relationship - I'm hoping our first time will be the last time I have a first time - ever.

"Yes please..." she say's with a breathtaking smile.

Smiling sexily, with my pulse jumping and my heart thudding against my chest I stand up and hold my hand out to her. Feeling her fingers tangling with mine I couldn't be more excited or, more happier than I am right now.

* * *

 **So that's it folks! And yes I left it at the point where you are all probably waiting for LOL but a slow burn is good right and if I get some nice reviews I might just be nice and continue where I've ended next time before first times...Arizona and Eliza...can't skip that right? So hit that button and let me know what you all thought!**


End file.
